1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening tool and, more particularly, to an opener for opening the lid of a container, such as a can and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional can opener comprises a handle, and a cutter mounted on the handle. The cutter has a side provided with a resting portion and a blade. When in use, the cutter of the can opener is placed on the lid of a can, with the resting portion of the cutter abutting the outer rim of the lid, and with the blade of the cutter abutting the inner rim of the lid. When the handle of the can opener is rotated by the user, the blade of the cutter penetrates the lid of the can to form a hole in the surface of the lid. Then, the handle of the can opener is rotated successively, and the blade of the cutter is moved along the inner rim of the lid to perform a circular motion to form an elongate groove in the surface of the lid. After the blade of the cutter finishes its circular motion, an endless groove is formed in the surface of the lid to separate the lid from the can so that the lid can be removed from the can, thereby opening the can. However, the user has to apply a larger force on the handle of the can opener to rotate the handle of the can opener relative to the can, thereby wasting the user's energy. In addition, the user's one hand has to hold the can, and his other hand has to hold the can opener to open the can, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
Prior art references were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,745, U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,627, U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,902, U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,159, U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,029, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,676.